Miss Roman
by revabhipraya
Summary: Miss Roman sebentar lagi tiba dan Nozaki, seperti biasa, tidak mau ketinggalan membuat kisah itu di dalam komiknya. Chiyo, seperti biasa pula, membantu dengan senang hati.


**Disclaimer:**

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

Miss Roman © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Miss Roman sebentar lagi tiba dan Nozaki, seperti biasa, tidak mau ketinggalan membuat kisah itu di dalam komiknya. Chiyo, seperti biasa pula, membantu dengan senang hati.

.

 **Warning:**

Fanon, OOC, typo(s).

.

Halo! Ini fanfiksi kedua Rey di GSNK, semoga pembaca suka :3

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

.

 **Miss** **Roman**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

"Nozaki-kuuun!"

Nozaki yang hendak memakai sepatunya menoleh. Ia dapati helai rambut panjang berwarna dengan dua pita merah polkadot bertengger manis sebagai hiasan. Mengenali orang tersebut sebagai asisten komiknya, Nozaki menjawab, "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Gadis itu, Sakura Chiyo, dengan semangat menggebu-gebu menunjukkan selembar kertas yang ia bawa sejak tadi. "Nozaki-kun sudah lihat selebaran ini?"

Tidak familiar dengan kertas tersebut, Nozaki praktis menggeleng.

"Sudah masuk waktunya pemilihan Miss Roman!" jelas Chiyo singkat. "Miss Roman, loh! Apa aku sebaiknya mengikuti ajang ini dengan serius?"

Tidak pernah mendengar dua kata asing itu, Nozaki menyahut, "Apa itu?"

"Eh? Nozaki-kun tidak tahu Miss Roman?"

Nozaki mengangguk.

"Miss Roman itu ajang pemilihan gadis berbakat dari sekolah kita," jelas Mikoshiba yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah berada di antara kedua manusia tadi. "Seluruh siswi Roman wajib mengikuti ajang ini. Nantinya, hanya akan ada satu pemenang yang dianggap sebagai siswi terbaik di Roman."

"Benar, sih," angguk Chiyo sambil menatap Mikoshiba yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu bingung. "Tapi... kenapa Mikorin bisa tahu soal itu semua?"

"A-aku tahu dari Kashima," kekeh Mikoshiba gugup. "Dia bilang tidak ingin ikut."

"Sudah jelas tidak," tanggap Nozaki dan Chiyo kompak dengan nada suram.

"Ja, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" seru Mikoshiba sambil mengibaskan poni merahnya dan buru-buru minggat dari loker sepatu.

"Ah... Sakura."

Sakura menoleh. "Apa, Nozaki-kun?"

"Apa menurutmu sekolah Suzuki dan Mamiko bisa mengadakan ajang seperti itu juga?"

"Tentu saja bisa!" sambut Chiyo semangat. "Pasti bisa!"

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita ke rumahku untuk membahasnya."

Chiyo mengangguk semangat. Memang itulah alasan utamanya membawakan selebaran tadi pada Nozaki. Chiyo tidak bermaksud meminta Nozaki menontonnya saat tampil nanti, kok.

Yah, Chiyo tidak akan menolak kalau Nozaki menyaksikannya tampil, sih.

.

.

.

Setibanya di apartemen Nozaki, Chiyo segera menghempaskan badannya dekat meja tempatnya biasa bekerja. Berhubung kali ini dia dan Nozaki akan mengadakan rapat kecil, sudah pasti mereka akan berdiskusi di meja ini. Tambahan, Nozaki pasti sudah menyiapkan makanan yang tepat untuk menemani mereka mengobrol.

Benar saja. Lima menit setelah kedatangan mereka, Nozaki sudah meletakkan sepiring besar kue tar stroberi dan dua gelas limun dingin. Menu yang pas untuk menemani rapat di musim panas.

"Mari kita mulai," ujar Nozaki sambil mengeluarkan buku kecil dan pulpennya. "Apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk ajang Miss Roman?"

"Untuk lolos seleksi tahap pertama, gadis itu harus memiliki nilai raport di atas rata-rata," jelas Chiyo antusias. "Setelah itu, mereka yang memiliki nilai baik akan diperintahkan membuat sebuah karya lalu mempresentasikannya di hadapan umum. Lalu, mereka disaring lagi dengan lomba pidato. Nah, setelah tiga ujian akademik itu akan ada ujian keterampilan."

"Berapa orang yang ikut ujian keterampilan?" tanya Nozaki sambil terus mencatat.

"Tiga... bukan, lima puluh orang," ujar Chiyo setengah ragu. "Iya, lima puluh orang."

"Lalu?"

"Ujian pertama tentunya memasak, lalu ujian kedua menjahit," lanjut Chiyo. "Nantinya, tiga puluh orang dengan nilai terbaik akan bersaing lagi. Mereka harus bisa menari, bernyanyi, dan tampil sebagai model di atas panggung."

"Pemenang akhirnya?"

"Ah." Chiyo mengerutkan dahinya, sedang memikirkan jawaban yang samar-samar diingatnya. "Sepertinya... tiga orang terbaik akan tampil lagi lalu pemenang ditentukan berdasarkan pilihan para murid."

Nozaki mengangguk. Ia meletakkan buku kecilnya di atas meja lalu menyeruput limun yang menjadi jatahnya. Sambil menatap kosong tulisannya yang lebih mirip rumput, Nozaki memutar otaknya yang cerdas. "Menurutmu, Sakura." Ia akhirnya buka suara. "Dari ajang ini, bagaimana caranya Suzuki dan Mamiko bisa berduaan?"

Dahi Chiyo lagi-lagi mengerut. Benar juga kata Nozaki, apakah berduaan selama ajang ini mungkin? Yah, Chiyo tahu seluruh tahapan seleksi tersebut tidak melibatkan murid laki-laki sama sekali. Mulai dari penyerahan nilai hingga seleksi tahap akhir, para kompetitor bergerak masing-masing. Para siswa hanya tahu jadi saat memilih pemenang dan selesai, mereka dapat maskot sekolah.

"Bagaimana kalau..." Chiyo mengutarakan isi otaknya. "Ajang ini merupakan pemilihan pasangan terbaik sesekolah?"

"Tidak ada sekolah yang akan mengizinkan ajang semacam itu."

"Iya juga, ya..." kekeh Chiyo gugup. Kembali gadis itu berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau Nozaki-kun membuat tahap seleksi yang membutuhkan bantuan laki-laki?"

"Contoh?"

"Dansa berdua, mungkin?"

Mendadak mata Nozaki membesar walau tetap saja sipit. "Itu dia!" serunya menggebu-gebu sambil memukul telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanan. Sigap, ia mengambil kertas yang ia gunakan untuk menggambar komiknya dan mulai menggaris. Chiyo menunggu dengan tenang, merasa senang idenya disetujui. Asal tahu saja, susah sekali membuat Nozaki setuju dengan ide-ide yang ada di dalam otaknya.

"Ah, Sakura."

Mata Chiyo mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Aku harus menggambar sepasang manusia menari."

Chiyo mengangguk ragu. "Lalu... kenapa?"

"Aku butuh contoh."

Pipi Sakura sontak memerah. "N-Nozaki-kun i-ingin aku me-me-memerankannya?"

Nozaki mengangguk, tindakan sederhana yang sanggup memerahkan pipi Sakura.

"T-tapi aku juga tidak bisa berdans—"

"Tentu saja tidak bisa kalau sendirian," potong Nozaki sambil memeriksa ponselnya. "Ah, Mikoshiba, Hori-senpai, dan Wakamatsu tidak bisa datang."

"M-maksudnya apa, Nozaki-kun?" tanya Chiyo dengan wajah yang sudah semakin merah. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup lagi mengangkat wajah.

"Tunggu sebentar." Dua kata, lalu Nozaki menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Chiyo hanya bisa mengerjap heran sambil bergantian menatap pintu kamar Nozaki dan meja kerjanya. Pasalnya, Chiyo tidak dapat menebak pikiran pemuda yang disukainya itu.

"Baik, aku sudah siap."

Mata Chiyo membelalak melihat Nozaki yang sudah memakai kembali jas seragam Roman. Tidak lupa, pemuda itu menyematkan dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan penampilannya sebagai anak SMA ini. Walau kelihatan konyol, tetap saja di mata Sakura, Nozaki adalah manusia paling tampan sejagat raya.

"L-lalu, aku harus apa?" tanya Chiyo sambil menahan napas. Ia takut pingsan melihat Nozaki yang tampannya keterlaluan ini.

Nozaki tidak menjawab. Ia menghampiri laci tempatnya menyimpan kamera, menyalakan kamera itu, lalu meletakkannya di atas rak. Setelah menekan beberapa tombol, ia menghampiri Chiyo dan menarik gadis itu berdiri.

"Nozaki-kun, apa kita akan benar-benar berdansa berdua?" tanya Chiyo ragu.

Nozaki mengangguk.

"Tapi... tidak ada musik."

Secepat kilat Nozaki menekan tombol play pada pemutar musiknya. Sialnya bagi Nozaki, yang mengalun justru suara Lorelei yang indah tapi...

"Apa kau punya musik lain?" tanya Nozaki sambil mematikan pemutar musiknya. Pemuda itu tidak habis pikir mengapa suara Lorelei yang sebenarnya menenangkan itu—tapi tidak dengan pemilik aslinya—masih ada di dalam pemutar musiknya.

Ia lupa kemarin Wakamatsu menginap di sini.

"Banyak," senyum Chiyo sambil mengeluarkan USB dari saku kemeja dan menyerahkannya pada Nozaki. "Pilih saja satu yang Nozaki-kun suka."

Nozaki menurut. Setelah memilih asal dan mendapati musik yang cukup ceria, kini dia diam karena tidak tahu harus bergerak seperti apa. Tidak hanya Chiyo, Nozaki juga seorang yang awam dalam berdansa.

"Nozaki-kun, percuma mempraktikkan dansa dengan orang yang sama-sama tidak tahu," ucap Chiyo geli. Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sebentar. "Nah, sebaiknya kita mengikuti petunjuk ini."

Nozaki melihat layar ponsel Chiyo sekilas dan mengangguk. Ia kemudian memosisikan tangan kanannya di pinggang Chiyo, membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu. Selanjutnya, ia mempertemukan tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan Chiyo. Saat ia merasa sudah siap, Chiyo berucap,

"Nozaki-kun, aku tidak bisa meletakkan tanganku di pundakmu."

Terkutuklah tubuh tinggi besarnya!

Nozaki tidak bisa lebih kesal lagi daripada saat ini. Ah, bahkan masalah seragam pelaut itupun tidak membuatnya sekesal ini memiliki badan yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran anak seusianya.

"Oh, apa aku boleh meletakkan tanganku di tanganmu saja, Nozaki-kun?"

"Silakan," jawab Nozaki dengan anggukan singkat. Yah, setidaknya kini ia tidak merasa begitu kesal terhadap tubuhnya.

"Ano... pertama..." Chiyo menundukkan kepalanya seolah sedang memerhatikan kaki mereka yang tidak kunjung bergerak. Yah, tentu saja alasan utamanya ialah menyembunyikan rona wajahnya dari tatapan Nozaki. "Nozaki-kun maju, lalu aku mundur."

Nozaki maju selangkah, diikuti Chiyo yang mundur selangkah. "Lalu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Etto... dua langkah maju lalu satu langkah mundur, Nozaki-kun."

Nozaki cepat tanggap rupanya. Ia menggiring Chiyo mengelilingi apartemennya yang kecil dengan gerakan suruhan Chiyo tadi. Nozaki mulai menikmati kegiatan ini, sama seperti Chiyo.

"Sudah?" tanya Nozaki masih dengan wajah datar.

"M-mungkin..." jawab Chiyo gugup sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya, yang entah mengapa ditahan Nozaki. "Kenapa, Nozaki-kun?"

"Belum ada gerakan memutar."

Oh, itu. Chiyo sudah ge-er mengira Nozaki masih ingin berlama-lama memegang tangannya. "Tidak ada penjelasan soal gerakan memutar, Nozaki-kun."

Tiba-tiba Nozaki melepas tangan kirinya dari pinggang Chiyo. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, yang otomatis mengangkat tangan Chiyo pula, lalu berkata, "Coba."

Menurut, Chiyo memutar badannya sesuai dengan apa yang ia sering lihat di televisi. Oh, ternyata tidak terlalu sulit. Ketika gadis itu selesai berputar, tangan besar Nozaki menangkap badannya. Sontak wajah Chiyo memerah.

"K-kenapa, N-Nozaki-kun?" Ya ampun, Chiyo bahkan tidak dapat bertanya dengan benar.

"Hm." Lama, Nozaki memakukan pandangannya pada iris keunguan Chiyo. Anehnya, Chiyo tidak dapat memalingkan pandangan padahal dia tahu Nozaki dapat melihat wajahnya yang merah.

"Kau mirip Mamiko."

Chiyo menahan napasnya. Apa-apaan itu tadi? "K-kau... juga, m-mirip Suzuki..."

Oke, Chiyo merasa aneh sekali sudah mengucapkan kalimat yang jelas-jelas tidak benar. Akan tetapi, memang itu yang dirasa Chiyo. Ia memang melihat Nozaki layaknya Mamiko melihat Suzuki. Lagipula, bukankah kedua karakter komik itu memang menjalani kisah yang dialami Chiyo dan Nozaki dalam kehidupan nyata?

Kemudian Nozaki melepaskan pegangannya. "Apa yang akan dilakukan mereka setelah selesai berdansa?"

"Hmm..." Lagi, Chiyo memutar otaknya. "Kalau Suzuki memang memiliki perasaan romantis pada Mamiko, harusnya dia mencium Mamiko." Ruangan hanya diisi dengan alunan musik hingga Chiyo buru-buru menambahkan, "Dan aku tidak perlu mencontohkannya, Nozaki-kun!"

"Ide bagus," sahut Nozaki, entah menanggapi perkataan yang mana. Pemuda itu mematikan pemutar musiknya lalu memeriksa kameranya. Wajahnya berubah serius melihat kamera itu.

"Ada apa, Nozaki-kun?" tanya Chiyo mulai panik. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan kamera itu hingga Nozaki membelalakkan matanya.

"Sakura, bolehkah kita melakukannya lagi?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Berdansa lagi."

Chiyo mengerjap. "K-kenapa?"

"Karena kameraku mati kehabisan baterai."

...

 _NOZAKI-KUUUN!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Beres, yeay xD

Oke, Rey gak tau apa yang membayangi Rey saat membuat fic ini. Rey cuma pingin buat NozaChiyo soalnya OTP SAYA ATUH, UHUHU.

Oke, cukup. Silakan tinggalkan ripiu ;3


End file.
